livinginthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Demontail
DemonTail!!! My chat wont work. but ive missed u! plz write back!! DreamPetal1322 20:45, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Demon! Hey Demontail!! DreamPetal1322 18:05, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Demon? its Dreampetal, ur mate? DreamPetal1322 18:10, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ok Demon.... meet me in chat! DreamPetal1322 18:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) your not on the chat Dreampetal were are u? Demontail Im sorry Demon? Im sorry, i didnt want them 2 ban us. I didnt mean it promise. DreamPetal1322 20:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Demon... please talk 2 me!! please! DreamPetal1322 21:00, November 4, 2011 (UTC) DEMON!!!!! WRITE BACK!! PLEASE!! IM SORRY!! I DIDNT MEAN IT!! NOTHING HAS CHANGED! DreamPetal1322 21:06, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Demon? you needed to tell me something. 21:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Demon? u there? DreamPetal1322 18:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) U HURT ME DEMON!! i love u but u know what this might not work bcause ur little girlfriend, Leafwing, just emailed me and said that u dont love me and that she ur mate. o and she sent me yalls chat. Real nice, Demon. 2 mates at once. Nice. I only broke ur heart 2 protect us and our love. u KNOW that. Whateva. U hurt me. If u can give me 1 reason y u did this, i might consider taking ur sad cheating butt back but until then. WERE DONE!!! DreamPetal1322 18:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Im about 2 get on chat. this better be good. DreamPetal1322 18:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Nope never mind. my chat not working. well just have 2 talk like this. Now, what did u want 2 talk about? DreamPetal1322 18:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Is that all u have 2 say 2 me and no. but i have an aol. DreamPetal1322 18:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) God Demon. Now i regret what i said. i was never with another tom but u. shes a mean lier. but u know what? SHE SENT ME UR WHOLE CHAT!! u were saying how u hated me and u loved her. so plz dont lie 2 me. i love u. but u NEED to fix this. p.s. i would rather email 2 u, so the whole wiki doesnt know our bis. when u answewr back write to fireflower@warriorcatshaven.com DreamPetal1322 19:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i just sent an email. DreamPetal1322 19:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Demontail, I noticed a very large amount of your edits towards this wiki are just from you leaving messages on other user's talk pages. If you wish to continue to roleplay here on Living In The Wild Wiki, you must start contributing. This means joining projects, editing, writing fanfics, ect. If you don't start contributing there will be consequences. 22:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC) NO More You need to stop! No more fighting with Dreampetal and Leafwing. I have read all of your guyses Talkpages I know what's going on and it better stop. Your warning is because of fighting acusing and harassment. You guys only have one more warning. Watch out. Admins are always on patrol and apparently it seems as if your calling us "blind" You think you wont get caught but you will. No more. If you guys keep it up you wil result block for a month. --- 20:15, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but stop Demon, im sorry, but plz stop talking 2 me. This has gone past roleplay 2 where u actullay hurt Leafwings feelings in REAL LIFE. and i agree w what Falling Rain put on the Talk pages. This has gotten 2 b 2 much. and plz stop emailing me and junk. i really dont want 2 be banned from this wiki bcause of this. Im sorry, if this hurts u, but i agree it does need 2 stop. DreamPetal1322 01:23, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I see your little game. Not to pick a fight, but you said you loved me. I guess not. Now I do not mean to be rude, but we RP'd once, you saying you loved me, but apparantly I was not good enough! Sure I could get in trouble for this, but I needed to put it out there! But it was OK since I never loved you back!~spottedleaf123